


Caught Staring

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally started my drabbles for <a href="http://spock-uhura.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://spock-uhura.livejournal.com/"><b>spock_uhura</b></a> prompt tables. I chose the general <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/diamond_roads/12465.html#cutid1">prompt table.</a> This is for prompt #51: Author’s choice. I’m very new to Star Trek. Comments appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Caught Staring

**Author's Note:**

> Finally started my drabbles for [](http://spock-uhura.livejournal.com/profile)[**spock_uhura**](http://spock-uhura.livejournal.com/) prompt tables. I chose the general [prompt table.](http://community.livejournal.com/diamond_roads/12465.html#cutid1) This is for prompt #51: Author’s choice. I’m very new to Star Trek. Comments appreciated.

She was curious, too curious for her own good and she hated herself for it. She couldn't resist really, not with someone as fascinating as Commander Spock. There were just so many things she wanted to ask him, so many things she wanted to know and yet nothing seemed right, or appropriate quite frankly. There were times she wasn't sure whether it was just simple curiosity or something even more inappropriate that kept her staring. She didn’t dare let the idea form fully in her mind. Every time he walked into a room she couldn't help but watch him, wondering what he was doing, how he did it, why he did. She knew she was in trouble when she kept doing it despite the people around her starting to notice.

"I think I’ve finally figured out what you're into. You're more of a self denial, masochistic kind of girl."

"What are you talking about, Gaila?" She'd only half heard her friend's comment, too busy pondering whether vulcans would enjoy human food or not as she watched him join the line at the replicators. Gaila followed Uhura’s line of sight and sighed,

"C'mon Uhura. Every time we bump into him it's like you lose a couple of brain cells, and I know for a fact people from Earth have a limited supply."

Uhura subdued the sudden urge to kill her friend with the cafeteria tray,

"He's the only vulcan in the entire academy and one of the best professors here, you can't blame me for noticing." It was a pathetic answer really, but she couldn't come up with anything better.

"I'm probably the only person from Orion on the entire west coast; you don't see people constantly staring at _me_."

Uhura gave Gaila and incredulous look. She had the decency to smile,

"Well, I guess I'm a bad example." Just as she said this two passing cadets slammed into each other with a loud smack, too busy staring hungrily at the beautiful woman to look where they were going. Gaila giggled and flashed a brilliant smile at the two young men who scrambled to stand up and regain their composure. The cafeteria erupted in laughter. Uhura covered her face with her hands,

"I don't know why I'm friends with you."

"You can't deny my charms, Uhura, and honestly, why would you?"

The girls continued chatting about other things, but not before Uhura spared one last long look at the Commander. She suddenly felt quite hot when she realized the Commander was staring right back.


End file.
